Cinderella
by OOCNarakuSesshoumaru
Summary: Hi my name is Sesshoumaru, I am 19 years old. I lost my father when I was very young, and I am stuck with his wife he has married. My other mother died in a car accident when I was 2 years old, so they say. I think it was caused by something else because my mother hardly makes mistakes. She was the greatest mom ever. My mother's name was Inukimi. I look like a horrible wreck!
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderella**

Cartoons » Disney » Cinderella

Author: NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart »

Rated: M - English - Horror/Mystery - Romance, hurt and comfort, family, it's up to you what you think.

Okay. I don't own none of these characters :P I just own the story line.

You hate NarakuxSesshomaru I also suggest you not to read it.

I make no profit from this.

Now ...before you give me any reviews.

First listen to what I have to say.

I am a writer..., Who has fun making stories... I don't try to make my stories perfect.

I am always slow at making my story updates. I will try to update them asap. I got other stuff I do.

If I misspelled a word please let it slide. If I have a lot of errors, Go ahead and tell me nicly please.

I do OOC stories. I'll let you know if my characters will be in character or not. By the way OOC Means Out of character. X3

I am a disability child. So please be patient with me.

If you have any ideas please don't hesitate to write me a idea..

WARRNINGS

I'll let you know if it's a 18- and up story.

I'll let you know if it's boyxboy or if thats in the story.

I'll warn you about gore and I'll warn you about rape.

I will also warn you on parts if you don't want to read it. Just scroll down until you see the word safe. in big letters. SAFE.

Cinderella

Chapter 1 -Father's Last words-

"Son what's the matter?, Are you feeling okay?" The boys father looked concerned in his golden eye's and he was waiting for his sons answer back.

"Why did mommy leave us?," The boy sniffed hugging his tiny tabby cat. The cat purred loving on the boy and he loved this cat because it was a gift from his parents. The cat had very odd traits about her, she had the most bluest eyes like saphire, she had a pink nose, completely white fur with red stripes , and on her forehead was a golden moon. The tabby was only a kitten about 1 week old right before his momma died. Now she is about 2 years old. "stop that Eri," He giggled at the tabby cat. "Father what does Eri mean?"

(past)

"Fafer fafer today is sesshomarus birthday"

"Yes it is my little cub"

"Sesshomaru wants a big big gift"

"What pray tell do you think it is big?"

"Daddy can always make things perfect" Inunotaishou smiled but felt bad. He was hoping he wasn't meaning...

"What do you mean cub?"

"You have momma right? that's all I want as my gift" OUCH that stung him in the heart.

"Son...I ..."

"Sesshomaru knows you have momma some where"

"Yeah but son"

"momma?" sesshomaru runs to find his mom.

"oh how am I to explain this to him" he walked to where his sons at and he sees a worried boy."

"You didn't bring momma back?"

"More like son. I couldn't" the father shook. "I apparently saved her before."

"That's alright...at least I still have you" sesshomaru frowns coming to his father.

"Son thanks for understanding but there is something momma and daddy did give you"

"You and momma?" sesshomaru tilted his head.

"Yes" he gave the gift to him.

"Meow" Sesshomarus face went wide.

"OMG omg omg omg" he puts the box down and jumps like crazy. "OMG OMG OMG"

"I take it you like it" The father laughed.

"OMG! yeah! come out my mommy"

"mommy?" the father looked curious but he decided to let it slide.

"dad theres more?" sesshomaru says picking the booklet up. "Cindy cindo ci" he growled. "How you say this!"

"It's pronouced Cinderella"

"Cin..Cind..Cindo...Cinder..Dang it"

"Ci...n..d.. ...a.." father said slowly to try to have him hear the vouls closely.

"Cindofella"

"Close"

"Cindo I give up" he pouts throwing his hands into a cross position.

"no son don't ever give up. The most important thing in life is to keep on trying!"

"Okay fafy" Sesshomaru looks at the book again. "Cindofay, Cindojella, Cindoella"

"Your getting there!" father cheered him on.

"Cinderella"

"Yeah! you said it!" father picked up his son and swong him around.

"I did I did." Sesshomaru laughed. Father did the plain and they laughed for a while.

"Just like when you said your first word"

past remembering the past XD)

"Can you say daddy?"

"..."

"it's okay keep trying"

"dfog"

"...keep trying"

"da"

"close " father claped his hands.

"dad"

"You said dad! " inunotaishou threw him in the air and did the airplane.

back to the oringinal past xD.

"father i'm getting sleepy"

"alright want to go to bed"

"yeah..." sesshomaru said rubbing his eye's.

" I just want to tell you something before you go to bed or nappy time"

"hurry daddy" he yawned.

"That book is from your mother. That is sorta her and Is diary"

"really?" Sesshomarus eyes grew big.

"Yeah. so keep that close to you. when you open that book there will be a bow from your mother and a load of cash from me. Promise me not to lend those things to no one"

"I promise daddy" He yawned and tugged his father to take him to bed.

"alright my 3 year old cub"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

back to the present.

The father laughed hard at his son that gave him a tilted head like a small puppy would do. "You mean to tell me. You named your cat and you don't even know what it means?," he chuckled when he saw his son give him a serious look. "Okay Okay. It means Blessed prized"

The boy looked at his kitten and smiled. "I did a good job. Naming her huh," he kicks his feet over and over until they were warn out.

"That's right. Son..." he paused feeling nervous of what to say next to his small 5 year old. The boy looked at his father with those big golden eyes waiting patiently for an answer. "I am to get m..m...married tomorrow with..."father takes out a frame of a woman" remember her?" The son shook his head of fear.

past again.

"Sesshomaru I like you to meet doctor Izoyai"

"..." sesshomaru hid between his fathers legs.

"Forgive him his a little shy"

"It's alright. What's your name adorable?" Izoyai smiles down at the boy.

"Se...sesshomaru"

"Nice to meet you sesshomaru. My name is dr. Izoyai. You probably don't remember me but I was the one to help birth you out of your mo..." She saw the father doing a sign not to say mother.

"Can you watch my boy for a minute. I got to take this call?"

"I don't mind" she smiled.

"Thanks. Sessh listen to her okay. daddy will be back in two minutes." he saw his son holding tightly to his legs. "Son please for me" he lets go and father pats his head before he took his leave.

"So how old are you?"

"...3"

" You don't got to be shy dear" she smirked and when she saw inunotaishou was two miles away she smirked evily. "Listen kid. Don't ruin anything between your father and I got that?"

"..." Sesshomarus eyes grew wide.

"I should also probably tell you something else" she kneels down to his height and whispers to his ear.

Sesshomarus eyes grew wide and started to water.

"If you say a single word about that little secret between you and I to your father. I will make sure your father dies a slow painful death. got it!"

"Ye...yes" sesshomaru tilted his head down and sniffed. Izoyai growled seeing the father come back towards them.

"Hey if I were you. I would stop crying" she hissed.

"I...I.." he sniffed and swept away his tears with his yukata sleeve.

"I'm back. thanks for watching him" Father looks down at his son.

"It was no problem" she smiled.

"Son? what's the matter?"

"Nothing..."

"The poor baby doll got stung by a bee" Izoyai sighed fake.

"Son it's okay to cry over something so small."

"I.." Sesshomaru just left towards the car.

"I gotta take him to bed i'm guessing. I'll see you later sweety!" he kissed her cheek giving her a silver box.

"Thanks honey. I will miss you pudden" she kisses him and waits for his leave. Izoyai opens it up and smiles. "Indeed I will miss you" It was a silver glass rose along with glass diamond ear rings."

xxxxxx

back to the present XP

"Father. No! she not momma" he held Eri tighter to him. "Momma wouldn't preciate it either"

"Sesshomaru" He sighed. "I am sorry but I do love her and she is no threat to this family" He patted the boys small head.

"If daddy can be happy th...e..then I can be happy too" he slobbered. "I mean for him"

"That's my good boy" He frowned when he saw his son do the pouting face. "Sesshomaru what's the matter?"

"If father is to be happy with a new wife. Does father have to have a new son?" The father smiled down at his boy and rubbed his head again.

"This Inunotaishou will not leave his son for another son" He kissed him on the head to put him to sleep. "Good night my Blessed Child"

xxxx Fathers Dream xxxxx

Past

"Were losing him" one of the nurse doctors shouted.

"Keep pumping and keep her breath evenly"

"Got it"

"This hurts..." Inukimi cried holding Inunotaishous hand for support. "How many am I having again?"

"Five.." Is all the father said with a smile to his lips. The doctor came in bowing her head. They didn't like the looks of this. "Doctor I have it you came to give us some information about the infants?"

"I do" She bit her lip and had a tear fall from her face.

"What is it then?" Inunotaishou was getting impatent and worried.

"We lost 4 of them" she looked away from them. "I'm sorry. We only managed to get one"

"N..no it can't be..." Inunotaishou had tears down his eyes for the first time in his life. They just lost twins well more then twins and now there is only one of the twins left. No one will ever know they were having twins.

"My babies" the mother cried and then she felt something break inside her. The time she saw her husbands concerned look is the same time she passed away to the next. Inunotaishou was at his most depression right now. All though when they gave the new born to him he smiled a little more. The infant touched his face and was searching for his momma.

"What caused this?" The father asked the doctor.

"This was caused by an unknown poison also the car crash didn't help with it either.

xxxxxend of his dream and pastxxxxxxx

Inunotaishou felt something heavy on him try to wake him up but he tried to ignore it. "Daddy wake up!" he opened his eye's slowly and tackled his son on the bed playfully to tickle him to death. "Daddy , ha,ha...quite it" his son was laughing hard and he stopped when he noticed Sesshomaru wasn't wearing any pjs.

"Son. How many times do I have to tell you to leave your pjs on" He saw his son not listening oblvsiouly.

"Daddy I get hot at night and I feel more free this way" He pouted with his upper lip in position.

"I know son. that still doesn't mean you strip naked. I am getting paid today so daddy will be able to get that new fan I been saving for you" he chuckled seeing sesshomaru jump for joy at that. Eri was on sesshomarus head the whole time purring. "It's not like were poor anyway. i'm loaded. So if it's a fan you need son a fan you'll get "

"Not just any kind of fan though daddy" Sesshomaru frowned and put the cat back on his head.

"Daddy knows that" He smiled. "Sesshomaru can choose whatever he wants this time!"

"Really! " Sesshomarus eyes sparkled.

"I want that fan 7xK B thousand." He starts doing movements along with a weird voice." I want it. It's huge , it flys, it can even dry your hair, not just hair but also anything. It can help you do your laundry, It can help you clean your room, it 'll clean all the dirt off your floor, it will even clean your teeth, you will never burn up no more I garenteed it! So buy the Fan 7xK B thousand today! don't miss it hurry! it's only 9,859.199$. Call today at 006-8562-0021 don't miss it!" Sesshomaru repeated like he heard in a comercial. The cat was doing the same thing but the cat was meowing instead of talking. The father started cracking up. He wondered where he got all this energy from. was it really from him?

"Thank you daddy! thankyou! thank you !thank you!" He tackled him and his father. they started to laugh. The rest of the day went on with those two meddling around it was always like this until she came into the picture. They visited the babies and mothers funeral everyday too.

"You sound just like him" Father laughed at his son. They laughed their heads off and headed to the car.

"You buckled in?"

"Aye Aye captain white Beird!" Sesshomaru sounded like a pirate.

"Son. You sure got your crazy side from me. I wonder if it will stay that way" Father frowned thinking sadly of how his son might turn out like his mother. Inukimi wasn't an exact nice or fun one to be with. She was cold blooded but she had a soft side to her. She was fun with her husband and she would of had fun with her kids. The thing though is she died before sesshomaru got to see his mother. HIs siblings didn't make it alive. That will all be explained soon of who the killer is. Father smiled seeing sesshomaru in his little dream world playing with his cat. Father stopped at speed way to get some gas. "Sesshomaru do you want an icy? or something from here?" Sesshomaru smiles and takes off to go with his father.

"Arg this pirate is thirsty. so hand over all your booty!" Sesshomaru took a fake toy sword charging at his father.

"Ah! Please dont't kill me. I'll get your drink right away pirate" Father wanted to laugh so bad.

"Arg that be good my maty. NOw on ward" Sesshomaru points with his sword.

"Ay ay captain Sesshomaru" Father laughed a little and went inside the gas station. The door made a cling noise like a bell made.

"GET DOWN" Sesshomaru shouted. "It be captain Red beird!"

"Ay ay sir!" Father leaned down and started crawling on the floor along with his child.

"May..I help you?" the clerk asked looking at the two of them with confusion. The other manager thought it was too adorable.

"Give me all your booty!" Sesshomaru pointed at the clerk. Father made a whoops face and snaged sesshomaru behind him and sighed.

"My son didn't mean it like that. He is just playing" Father hoped this didn't turn out bad.

"It sounded like a threat to me" The clerk said.

"Oh hush! it was just a little boy playing" ANother clerk said. "It was fine darling. Now what can I get you two sweet hearts?"

"Little boy my" The clerk got hit with a pan. "OW!...what did I do?.."

"How dare that .." Inunotaishou glared at that one clerk. Then he smiled seeing him get whacked on the head. "Sesshomaru what do you want?"

"I want..." Sesshomaru looks around. "I want a large x Cherry icy, Large blueberry icy, Moutain dew icy, grape icy, and five bags of white pouder doughnuts called doughXF, 2 bags of cheese and crackers, and five chocolate chip cookies. Oh and seven things of milk." Sesshomaru smiled at his father. "Make it fast you scally wag! arg"

"Coming right up" Father rushed to get all that. The clerks looked at the father and the kid.

"How is this kid so thin?"

"Not just that. The poor thing is not eating right"

"How could a father feed that to his child"

"He doesn't diserve every last drop of it. I hope that kid is okay his gonna be sick ." They all look at him. "What?"

"Your a Jerk Daichi!" one of them said.

"I don't mean to be...hey! how was that being mean?"

"I'll take the boy instead"

"OH grow up Daniel"

"HOw cruel of this poor kid to get that much...and how ritch are they?"

"I think his a prince" They all stared at her shocked. "What? did I say something?"

"Here " Inunotaishou hands the food to the clerks. They discus of why the kid is having so much to eat and why his soo little. They begin to fight and the polic man come to take care of the fighting. They told everyone to go back to what they were doing and the father can't get arrested because his their boss.

"That poor kid is done for" the police said walking out the door.

"See even one of your cops said the kids health is gonna die"

"I'm sorry but I can not fight the boss"

"Boss?"

"Yeah his the boss of the whole world. You go against him. Your wishing to go to your grave soon"

"Oh...BEEP!"

They head to the grave yard now and look sad to be here.

"Bye bye momma. daddy is gonna buy me a huge fan that I always wanted. I will see you tomorrow" He laid the rose down and kissed the stone that was carved the shape of inukimi.

xxxxxxx 2 months later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kiyomi. Inuyasha. Meet your yongest brother Sesshomaru," Izoyai had a little bit of a cold tone to it.

"..." Kiyomi just stared at the 5 year old. "Hi. Can I go now. I'm missing my show" Sesshomaru flinched at her reaction to him. Oh how he was gonna love this family..

"Why do I got to talk to a baby? He looks funny" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"He make a perfect tattoo artist. Clearly the boys a tattoo freak" Mhy was fileing her nails to look pretty.

"How many of ...them are there" Sesshomaru thought to himself seeing more come out.

"This squirt is are brother?"

"Maybe we can eat him later Sango" Miroku laughed at the kids reaction to his speech.

"He taste too awful" Sango leaned on a door dressed like a prostitute.

"I wouldn't mind digging into him" Shippou smirked.

"Now kids. Behave or no dinner" Izoyai sighed. "Well..so much for that impression" She said to her self.

"I'm not the dinner..am I?" he looked at them curious and frowned when he heard them all laugh including his father. "Daddy" He tugs harder at his sleeve.

"What is it son?" He looks down at his boy and he kneels down. He pats the cat that's on top of sesshomaru hissing at the others. "Now now Eri. Behave"

"I want to go home" he turned his head with a sniff. Izoyai took notice and tried to change the fathers mind. The thing is she always won.

xxxxxThe weddingxxxxx

Sesshomaru comes down the ile slowly after the flower girls. Kiyomi,Sango, and Mhy. Sango smirks evily without anyone noticing but the boy , and tripped the poor boy. Then by falling everyone goes to a silent mode, music stops playing, and eyes are all staring on him. "I...I...I.." He ran the other way. Sesshomaru didn't want to look at his father no more. "I ruined his ...I can't show my face no more" while all of his thoughts were clouded up to that Miroku decided to do the same thing and gave the poor boy a trip. The audience went more silent after the boy fell. The cat climbed back on his head and tried to take off all the icing from the cake off his hair.

BEfore the boy fell.

Sango took a string and tied it to the boys hand.

"What's this for?" he tilted his head innocently. Eri squinted her eyes at sango.

"A good luck gift" she smiled and he shrugged it off. Sango took the other side of the string and tied it on the table cloth where the cake is, also not to mention the whole buffet too. The girls giggled at what would happen and they wouldn't regret it at all. "That's for being in the family" Kiyomi said to her self.

Now at the fall

The boy tripped with the cat falling off and went to climb back on him. cloth flying off the table and the food flying off the cloth landing on people. The cake was leaning left then right and then it landed right on top of sesshomarus head. The butlers fell down, a couple of maids got pied in the face, and the piano crashes after a man flying toward it. The girls smirked and Izoyai is nothing but Furious. Inunotaishou wasn't very upset he saw his sons face and decided to laugh. "Ha-Ha-Ha" he had his hand on the back of his head. "That's my son for ya" The audience followed rigt behind him.

"What!" Sango fumed.

"That was not supposted to be funny" Kiyomi hissed.

"Honey! he just ruined are wedding" Izoyai cried.

"Nonsense a little mistake does nothing. I can make order for another cake."

"You don't got the money for it though" she smirked knowing she was right.

"That's not true. I do have enough but we don't need a cake when we can just have a fun day. Come here my boy it's okay" Sesshomarus eyes glowed brightly and ran up to his father.

"Daddy! I'm so so sorry" he snuggled on him closer and he saw the cold stare Izoyai gave him.

xxxxxxx picture at the wedding time xxxxx

"The wedding picture starts in 45 secounds" the camera guy snapped.

"Sesshomaru dear would you be kind to get your mother some punch" She smiled innocently."

"Sure mi" He didn't have the courage to call her that yet.

"Honey. Why does he always call me Mi?" Izoyai sighed.

"His not ready to accept your his momma right now. Just give him time and some space. Then surely he will come to you.

"Okay" Izoyai tossed her head down looking innocent.

"Picture starts in 10 secounds"

"Here" Sesshomaru gave Izoyai the drink. The family gather around for the family picture. Izoyai hurried to pour the juice on Sesshomaru and Kiyomi pushed him out. The cat jumped on Inuyasha and started clawing him.

"Wait! one more time. My son fell with punch all over his head" he went to his boy to clean him up.

"Sorry no can do" He turned his head and went to the other married couple. "Son" he looked sad at his son.

"Father it's okay. You got tonze of pictures of me. You can just cut one out and look at it" sesshomaru tried to smile wide for his father. Deep inside it hurt him dearly.

"Okay" He smiled down at his boy" Picture guy"

"I said no"

"I'll pay you for the extra."

"Alright but make it quick" The camera guy comes fast to take a picture.

"Ready son"

"Ready daddy" He whipped his tears. His father gave him a kiss right on the forehead right when the picture got tooken.

"There now if you excuse me" the camera guy turned around and smiled. "You got a nice boy there"

"Thanks" Father smiled hearing that. Izoyai drank some volca until she was calmed down.

"The picture will belong to you and I. Sound fair" Father smiled.

"yes indeed it does daddy" the cat still on his head and is laying down purring.

xxxxx wedding night xxxxxx

"What's that sound?" Inunotaishou said getting up half the night. He looks at his clock 6:00 a.m. Inunotaishou takes in a huge yawn and goes downstairs. He slowly approaches the kitchen and he hurried to get his camera to tape what he just saw. He did it quietly of course. Inunotaishou goes to Sesshomaru still leaving the camera on. "Someone's sure up late" Eri licks sesshomarus cheeks while sesshomaru is rubbing his eyes to stay awake.

"Daddy" Sesshomaru yawned. "I ...I..bake you cake for wife and you" he didn't put it in the oven yet. "I am about do done.." he dropped the frosting and stepped on it and then in return getting frosted. Eri licks most of the strawberry icing off. What made this moment even adorable is that sesshomaru never used his easy bake since what he got from christmas.

Past

"Sesshomaru open this one"

"okay" Sesshomaru crawled to the gift and teared it as much as he could. He blinked at what he saw. "What's this?"

"Easy bake. Now you can cook"

"hm..." Sesshomaru crawled away going to another gift.

"Oh well...atleast he plays with his fake kitchen and stuff with his friends"

Past remember from past o.O

"You be the father and I'll be the mother"

"Okay"

"I'll make some eggys and woffies"

"I'm off to work!"

"I think not mr. You need your breakfast!"

"Oh. Then I'll take a piece and head out"

"NO"

"alright hun you win"

Inunotaishou laughed at the spider prince playing with his son.

back to the main time.

"I appreciate the offer but you didn't have to stay up all night to bake this" sesshomaru looked down and sighed.

"I feel bad for ruining your cake" tears were falling from his face now. cat licked his cheeks.

"No no.. no tears " Inunotaishou kisses his cheeks and picks him up. "Your a mess" He chuckles hard. "Someone needs to get cleaned up. Inunotaishou turns on the sink and fills some soap in it. He never thought he was old for this and so he took off the boys clothing to start showering him squeaky clean. The cat joined which amazed the father.

xxxxxcan't say no more. You will see more of the adorableness later onxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Father don't leave me like momma did" The now 7 year old boy teared on his father near the hospital bed.

"You will always be my little angel Miracle remember that"

"I will father" he held his fathers hand onto his.

"Don't ever give this to anyone and I mean Anyone" He coughed hard.

"I promise daddy" He retrieved the item. It was allot of cash and so he send it to his first heir which made Sesshomaru soo happy but he was sad he was losing his father. "Daddy please don't go"

"Daddy will be with you always. I love you son. I want yo-" with those last words he had to take a huge breath. Sesshomaru was balling of sadness and his father thought it was sad that the only family member that came was his son. Inunotaishou felt like he has failed his son and now he has let him live with maniacs. He wanted to tell him one more thing ."I've failed you my son" Sesshomaru shook his head no and was crying along with eri.

"No father you have not" Sesshomaru shook his head over again. "you have been the greatest father i've ever had!"

"Sesshomaru promise to le" Inunotaishou started to shake and cough.

"Promise to what dad?" sesshomaru tried to listen carefully.

"Leave" He said softly and has pass away to the next.

"Promise to never leave here? Is that what you mean?" Sesshomaru said to himself softly. "I'll do it for you father. I won't let you die in this grave yard alone. I promise i'll be next to you.

xxxxxxxx

chapter 2 Traitor

tell me how you like it? okay eh? also please tell me if you like it. If you have any ideas i'm all ears. bye! please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinderella**

Chapter 2 Traitor

 _Hi! My name is Sesshoumaru, I am 19 years old._

 _I lost my father when I was very young. I am stuck with his wife he has married._

 _My other mother died in a car accident when I was 2 years old , So they say!_

 _I think. It was caused by something else. Because my mother hardly made any mistakes. Momma was the greatest mom ever!, Her name was Inukimi. Father always said I looked like my mother, and that I got her special traits. My mother is no longer with me and no longer is my father. I have one thing momma left for me, and it's a book called Cinderella. Momma said it was about her. I never read it yet. Father left me a bow and a pound of cash. Father says that are family histery was ment to keep secret, Because then bad people would get our family treasure. Father told me that. I was the key to open the treasure. I read on that load of cash he left me. The day he.. expired lets just say...okay..okay he died. I hidden that money and I have wished I didn't. I ended up losing it, and I could of been free from these monsters!_

 _I look like a horrible wreck! My hair is in a low pony tail that has lots of knots in it, Very messy looking with a blue bow hanging low, I looked very dirty!, I'm wearing nothing but rags it looks like and my skin has gone paler since my father has passed away. My step mother. She always keeps saying to me that her kids are the most beautiful kids she has ever seen. To me she snorts and says you are the uglyest kid shes ever seen. She looks at me in hatrid soo much. She always looks at my face, eyes, and silver hair. When I take a shower . Step mother makes me get dirty. Throws a puddle of whine on me to make me filthy. She tells me I am to never be clean._

 _I open the cinderella book. I opened the back on accident , and out I saw came a paper message._

 _"There is hope for you yet my son. Please don't give up hope. I love you with all my heart, some day you will be free just like I was."_

 _Just like she was? this had to be a connection. How did momma know I would be ...Wait? Was momma treated the same way I was? I was so confused looking at that book so I closed it and locked it away forever. I was 9 years old when I opened that book and hid the money with it. We moved since then and now that book and money my parents trusted me with is gone. I always felt like a horriable traitor until this very day. I said to myself. I diserve this punishment, after what I did to mom and dads trust._

 _Now I am 19 years old. I am still not free and feeling pleased with myself._

 _It was very beautiful place here in Japan. You got everything you ever dreamed of. The only thing that bothered me was that no one knew who I was and where I came from. So strange my mother... well step mother is hiding something from me that she doesn't want me to find out. I don't understand though everyone else seems to be having a great time here in the heck whole place._

 _ **"And the story begins"**_

 _"Hello sir? May I have those sheets?" I looked up at him hoping he would say yes. But he shook his head in a no not going to happen position. I sighed very hard and went out to go see my step mother._

 _"They won't let me have those sheets step mother"_

 _"I thought! I told you. To go get those sheet's boy!" she yelled at me._

 _"But step mother"_

 _"No buts!" she slapped me hard on the face ,With her right hand ,and then I obeyed her. So I went back in. To go get that sheet she soo wanted._

 _"He will get that sheet !. No matter what" Izoyai smirked her lips. `_

 _As usual I had to go and steal the sheets. "Why must I do this?" I thought to myself. I ran to the exit when I heard them yelling thief! When I was at the exit I heard my step mother yelling at me._

 _"Great! Look what you did squirt!" she hit me hard on the head and told me to wait for the police to retrieve me. I listened to her without fighting because she would somehow find more ways to punish me._

 _"Don't move a muscle you hear me!" She grabbed the material from me hard. Dang! I was hoping to give that back._

 _"Yes step mother" I sighed get slapped again by my step brother Inuyasha._

 _"Sesshoumaru?" she called out my name before leaving into the carriage._

 _"Yes step mother?" I looked up at her._

 _"Make sure to escape from jail. Make sure to get home. If we have to bail you out it will not be pretty! You will have 4 hours including now to escape from jail. You hear me?!"_

 _"Yes step mother"_

 _"Oh and another thing ...Make sure to steel some of this on the list" she threw him a shopping list._

 _"Yes...yes mother"_

 _"Good" she left with a smirk and went to the carriage._

 _"Stop right there!" the cop shouted at me._

 _I hold out my hands and he comes closer to me and puts hand cuffs on me. I take a long breath of a sigh and wish I would be at home._

 _"You are the thief! That we were trying to catch for a very long time. I just bet you can't wait to meet the prince you little thief!"_

 _"Prince?" I asked._

 _"Yes prince" he growled at me._

 _"Why does the prince need to know me?" I ask again._

 _"Because he does the laws on thieves. A you might die, B you might be in jail for a long long time, or C you might be his servant for a long long time." he smirked up at me._

 _"Yes sir" I sighed. "What have I done this time to get in this crazy mess?" I sighed to myself. Then it hit me why. (Pr Higgurashi Jewelz and Blings) I just stole something from the prince...Crap..._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _So here I am finally in the kingdom .While they are making a decision on my life to be... This place is beautiful and tall but it's got some spooks in it. Lots of dust, darkness, blood sheds, blood, wine glasses but had red wine in it. At least I think it was wine, goblets, statues, and knights. I'm so going to die._

" _Prince Higurashi" the guard called out. I looked up to see who was coming out of the door near a large stair path way._

 _Everyone bowed to the prince while he was walking toward the throne. Of course I pay no heed to it and one of the body guards hit me in the head to make me bow. I winced up to the guard and said to him. "Sorry I didn't" but he shushed me. I sighed and took a peek up at the prince. When I saw him my heart started pumping fast, I was getting all jelly like, I felt like I was going to melt, my chest felt heavy, and he was the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life time. He had the most high tucked up hair, wearing a long blue cape, purple vest, black royal pants with gold on the bottom of it, red maroon eye's and had blue eye shadow on his eye lids._

" _Prince Higurashi, We have captured the thief that has been stealing are goods, and such._

" _Excellent work men." He smirked at me, and he walked towards me. I felt like my life was slipping away from me. This man can make one hail of a evil face. "Stand up thief" I didn't want to but I obeyed and stood up and looked at him. I remembered Step mothers words. "Gomen" I tilted my head down and ran towards the door. The guards didn't bother to lay low. Heck! the secound they saw my feet move the secound they charged to catch me. The prince looked at me oddly with anger in his eyes, and asks me a few questions. Oh dear goodness not the questions anything but that._

" _So is there a reason you're stealing from me?" He looked at me with those deep bloody red eyes. He heild my neck in his hands._

 _I stayed silent not wanting to tell the truth because if I did I would get a beat down. So instead I look away and ignore his question._

" _Answer the prince thief!" the guard shouted at me._

" _I…" I stayed quiet and I hit the guard in the shin. I ran for it again and I did make it out the door this time until another pair of guards from the other side of the door caught me. They took me to the prince once again._

" _Give me one reason. Why I shouldn't kill you!" the guards shouted at me._

" _Enough…" the prince stayed silent and looked back at me and took a step closer. "You're just making this hard on yourself. So if I were you I would stop trying to run away and talk." He slapped me hard on the face. He looks closer at me like he was searching for something._

" _…" I go blank on not understanding .Why out of all the stores . Why did step mom have to steal from the prince._

"Talk now. Before I lose my patience."

 _ **Narakus Point of view.**_

" _Man not again…It's just gonna be the usual . I didn't do it and bla bla" he sighed himself getting his hair tucked up nicely. "Well here we go…" he walked out of his room to the hall to the entrance. He enters and goes down the stairs seeing all the bowing heads._

" _Prince Higurashi"_

 _He stayed quiet and walked to his throne. He looked up at the thief and his heart pumped faster than ever. "He doesn't look like he has had a bath in ages…" he thought to himself. "His clothes are filthy and dirty also what happened to this poor boy…."_

" _Prince Naraku we have captured the thief that has been stealing from us."_

" _Stealing? Something not right at all..." He walked closer to the thief._

" _Excellent work men" He smirked at them and walked to the thief. "Stand up" he commanded. "He doesn't look like he wants to listen…oh but he did..." he thought."Wait a minute ..he took off.."_ He got captured and he was brought back to me. _I looked at him oddly with anger in my eyes, and I ask him a few questions._

" _So is there a reason you're stealing from me?" I heild his neck in my hands._

 _He ignores me and I hear the guards shouting at him._

" _Answer the prince thief!" the guard shouted at him._

" _Thats it.." I growl quiet and wait for the guard in return of the theif._

" _Give me one reason. Why I shouldn't kill you!" the guards shouted at him._

" _Enough…" I shouted. I took a step closer. "You're just making this hard on yourself. So if I were you I would stop trying to run away and talk." I slapped him hard on the face. I look closer at him and I see a hand print already on his cheek. "Why does he have such red cheeks? " I think to myself. I look to his forehead and it's sweaty and bloody._ "Talk now. Before I lose my patience." I asked. I didn't mean to scare this boy but if he wasn't innocent then. I have to do my job.

 _ **Back to sesshoumaru's point of view.**_

" _I would get in trouble either way" I thought to myself. "It's none of your buisness"_

" _Why do you put yourself in this mess? And why hasn't your family come to bail you out?" the prince asked me._

" _Because "I tilted my head. I ran for the door but the prince grabbed me before I got to._

" _Because why?" he growled at me. Holding tightly to my wrists._

" _Just because"_

" _Just because why?"_

" _Just because because" I growled._

" _No need to get feisty just curious is all."_

" _Well you don't have to be" I growled deeply in my throat. I looked at the guards giving me a mean look and sighed knowing I should probably stop talking to the prince like this._

" _Interesting" naraku thinks to himself. The prince sits down on his throne and starts laughing. The guards look at him then back at me. "What did you do to him?"_

" _I didn't do anything…" I sigh deeply and was curious why he was laughing._

" _Very interesting" he smirked up at me._

" _Have you gone mad Prince?" the guards called out._

" _No he is very interesting, I would like to have him to stay here a while and be my prisoner. I would like to get to know him better. Oooh! By the way what is your name?"_

" _Se…sesshoumaru take…takahashi" I blushed._

" _Nice to meet you sesshoumaru, For you cause of stealing you are here by my prisoner."_

" _But ...My family..?"_

" _Yeah what of his family?" the guards asked._

" _Nothing"_

" _What! Why sir!" the guard looked shocked._

" _I'll explain it to you guys later why"_

" _All right" they sighed._

" _But don't I...get a say in this"_

" _Let me explain it to you" he took my hand and led me the way. Where is he taking me? Not his bed room ?" I blush of the thought._

 _Minutes later we arrive in a huge bedroom. "Wow" I looked at the beautiful bedroom we walked in. He takes a seat on the huge lovely soft red velvet bed with dark pillows that had a spider print on it. He looks at me and taps his bed to sit next to him. I blush and listen to take a seat._

" _So I take it you like this room huh?" he asked me._

 _I looked at him with a nervous smile on my face. "Yes I do. It's very nice."_

" _Well nice to hear this is my bedroom. I will be showing yours here soon. Once the maids get it ready for you. I have some things I want to ask you. Do you mind?" he looks up at me with sorrow .I think that is what it is._

" _...Sure..." I blush just looking at him and sitting by him makes my heart go pumping._

" _I've never seen you around from here before. Why is that?"_

" _I don't come out often" I bite my lip._

" _Why not?"_

"… _." I look away at him._

" _Okay… How old are you?"_

" _19 " I look anxious while bitting my lip._

"That's nice. _I am. 24 years old."_

"… _.." I stay silent with blush on my cheeks._

 _"You may go back. Just be warned if you steal from us again. There will be consequences." I nod my head at him and I run past the doors. The guards tried to stop me but the prince told them I was allowed to go. I ran pass their sighing faces like they have nothing else better to do than to make my life a living hail._

 _I arrive at my own palace big and white. That belongs to my step mother. Though it shouldn't be hers. It should be mine because Momma handed it over to me. I looked at the castle and remember what it used to look like. I close my eyes and start to imagine the castle. Beautiful white tall towers, tall fountain with carvings of Dogs with water flowing out of the mouth. The kitchen had huge statues of a white snow leopard and a White blue eyed husky. The rugs were made of leopard fur and it felt like real fur but it wasn't. They were not animal fur skinners. they loved animals. The rooms were huge and my room was big and white with moons all over it. White Moon prints on my wall, bed, and the hovering of my bed, and the rest of the room was blue. The last thing was the entertainment area was the most beautiful of them all. It was full of white snow leopards, black leopards, Leopards, cheetahs, Lions, Kittens, Cats, Huskys, Dogs, Puppys, Boxers, Golden retrievers, and snakes. Big Diamonds hanging below the edges of the house and in the inside. I smile at the memory and it frowns when it comes into view. The house now looks tall towers grey and the fountain had a fish on it with whine coming out. the leopards and husky turned to a fish and a turtle. the diamonds turned black leaking with who knows what. We never did figure out what makes the diamonds bleed. I shut the door and out comes a hand to slap me hard. Step mother yanks my hair while yelling at me. "Where have you been? hmm? Your late for jail break, and your late from making lunch, doing the chores. Did you get what I told you?" she pushed me on the ground waiting for an answer. "WELL?" she shouts at me. I look down and felt fear come._

 _I Shake nervously knowing well what she's going to do to me. "I..I..Forgive me step mother..Prince Naraku wouldn't let me leave and it was hard to escape. I forgot to get the ...groceries." she lets out a bloody scream and picks me up by my hair._

 _"Well..GO! GET THEM THIS TIME! WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT" She slapped me hard on the face. " ALSO THIS MAKES YOU TWICE IN TROUBLE. I HAVE TO COOK LUNCH FOR THE KIDS AND I NOW. WHEN YOU GET BACK , GO TO MY ROOM AND TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES."_

 _"Yes step mother.." I said touching my cheek and started to tie my bow again that was in my hair._

 _"I CAN"T HEAR YOU!" She slapped me again._

 _"I Said Yes Step Mother" I had tears in my eyes and one close of flowing down to my cheeks. I get shouted out again and I get thrown out. I get up and dust my raggy clothes. I hear the door open and it is no other but her._

 _"MAKE SURE YOU STEAL FROM BIRDS v DRAGONS v LEOPARDS J SHOPS"_

 _"Y.. mother" I twitch when she smirked at me. I left the house and went to head for my doom. Why did step mom have me steal from the top popular powerful kingdom Castle. I heard they don't give no one mercy. They also don't go easy on the punishments, I heard they are deadly on the crime punishments._

 _Chapter 3 Castle Of Prisoners. Slave to be Broken._


	3. Chapter 3

**Cinderella**

Chapter 3 Castle Of Prisoners. Slave to be Broken.

"I hope. I can do this without getting caught. please oh please." I begged. I cut the glass quietly as possiable. Then I went in. I paused for a secound of thought.

*Narakus view*

I come to check on my store , and see how it was going. I was also planing to put in my new products. I stop in my tracks seeing the theif I let go yesterday. I look at the store building , and my eyes go wide. "Why is he stealing from such a high place? why? Does he crave for danger? " Then at that moment . I thought of taking the thief back to my castle. I shouldn't of gave him freedom if he was just going to steel again. I get angry and I walk myself towards the theif. I stop for a momment seeing the thief doing somehting very strange.. "Is he crying" I think to myself with eyes so wide. "His stealing and yet his having tears?" I try to think of the solution of what could be going on with this mysteryous boy. While I was thinking I heard an alarm go off and my eyes go wide. "His in trouble!" I feared for the boys safty so I concentrated on my powers to help the boy out of there.

*Sesshomarus view*

I got caught...I picked up one item and I got caught. I'll be going to hail soon. I hurry and gather the stuff mom wanted oopps I mean step mom... wanted , then I slid out of the door , and I see a purple cloud coming my way. "What the?" I think to myself. I run back in the store but it grabbed me. I was too late. I was then carried to the other side of the store , and there I saw the prince looking at me. "Oh..no.." Why did my heart hurt seeing him. Why did it hurt to see him looking at me in a hurting way. I am dropped down in his arms. Oh my goodness. I blush and not even knowing I was even doing such a thing. I hear him speak to me.

"You baka!" I look at him and then I turned my head to look away.

"Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?" I look at him and I find a surprise look of sadness on the princes face. Why?

"Why would anyone worry about me?" I thought. I saw the policemen searching the place and my heart froze when I saw the owner of the shop keeper arrived.

"This is not good. We better hurry and get you out of here" Naraku told me and ran me off like I was his bride. I blushed and held him tight then thought to myself. "His a prince. I'm a nobody why would he help me?"

"Did you find the theif yet?" Ryoura said with a growl sniffing.

"No your Prince. We will catch him soon." The cop said.

"I think it's pathetic you let him/her go. Guards" Ryoura waved his hand to the guards.

"Yes your prince?" The guard said.

"Off with his head" Ryoura used his hand sign. "This police man. Can't do his job right.

"His going to die because of me?" I thought to myself. I amaze myself sometimes. Why am I able to hear soo far away. "Wait" I shouted to the prince. The prince stopped and looked at me strange.

"Yes what is it?" Naraku asked me curious.

"I need you to put me down" I said softly.

"NO"

"Please"

"No"

"I got to go back"

"WHAT? DO you crave for trouble?"

"No..I" I look down and look back in his eyes. "A innocent man is going to die because of me. I got to stop that" I have tears flowing out of my eyes.

"..." Naraku was speechless and letting me down on accident. Naraku didn't plan to let me go. Soon when he realized I was gone his eyes were wide. "Theres no way. That boy is a theif" Naraku said to himself. "That boy...His ..something is going on" Naraku shook his head and ran for the theif once more. " I plan to find out. It is my job after all. I am the prince. " His face had little blush to it. "It's not because I want him near me..."

xxxxx

"Please ...give me one more chance" the guy pleased.

"No." Ryoura said. Ignoring his kids and family in the background.

"Don't hurt my daddy!"

"Please. Let my husband go!"

"Don't take my father away"

"Please don't take my son away"

"OFF with his head!" Ryoura shouted. The guard felt guilty but was about to do it until a voice shouted.

"STOP!" Everyone looks at me. "STOPP" I see the cop looking at me with shocked eyes. We been at each other for months and months. He would always chase me and get me in trouble. The family even recconized me. The family was even shocked. Why would I save the man that captures me all the time? they would think in their minds. Of course the lords weren't paying no heed to it. They just glad to know something.

"Pray tell me why we should stop?" Kyora stepped beside his brother Ryoura.

"I am the one who stole from you." I mumble low. They look at me in a make fun of way.

"I can not hear you?" Joura said.

"I SAID I STOLE FROM YOU" I started to shake seeing the lords smirk deadly at me and I knew this was it. My life was over.

"Your free to go" Ryoura said to the cop. The cop looked pleased yet sad. He thought the theif should get in trouble but not by the lords. No one diserved their punishment. The family was even sadden for sesshomaru as well. They felt in their hearts they were actually growing attach to the boy. Thinking of the days where he didn't always steal. He always feed his family. Something never felt right to the cop either of this boy. He knew something was plain wrong. Cop Ray.

"Go fetch him brother Kyora" Ryoura snapped his fingers. In a blink of an eye I was captured , and was in the arms of Kyora. They took me to the castle and I am in their chambers for some reason. They are thinking of my so called punishment.

"What shall be his punishment?" Kyora asked. They all scratched my back marking me to never leave their side.

"Hmm." Ryoura put his finger to his chin and looked deep into my golden eyes and said. "Strip all your clothes"

".." I didn't obey instead I blushed. They started laughing at me , and growling at me. Repeating that over and over.

"I can see were going to like this one for a slave. Don't you think Jyoura?" Kyora said circling around Sesshomaru.

"I we will brother Kyora" Jyoura licked his lips.

"How about we just tear his clothes off and have fun with him" They all laughed.

Back at where they found the theif.

"Wheres...the theif?" Naraku thought to himself.

"If your looking for the thief his long gone with the land lords." Ray said sadly.

"Oh no!" his eyes went wide. He was gonna have to make a plan to get him out of there. He ran back to his castle , and got all his old plans also his dark magic out. He opened a couple of secret doors and opened his old labortory. He had to make more antidotes and magic to get this one back. Who knows how long it would take?

[It's about to get 18 - up]

"I said strip pretty boy" Ryoura growled at Sesshomaru.

"No! Over a Donkeys Butt!" I shouted. They laughed hard at me what I said.

"Donkeys butt?" Kyora laughed hard falling to the ground.

"I tell you kid. Your gonna be one hail of a entertainment for us" Ryora laughed.

"Oh...yeah! UP YOURS" I growl. I hear them laughing hard at me.

"Why do you act like a kid?" Jyoura asked me.

"I dunno..I was never taught to grow up or something ...I don't know..." I growled.

"You don't get out much do you?"Kyora chuckled getting close to the boy.

"Get away from me you slimy bird. Before I roast you in a pit and eat you" I smirk and frown when I hear laughter again.

"You are something you know that. I'll eat you before you eat me" Kyora said with a pur licking his lips and grabbed the cloth of Sesshomarus raggs and wripped them off. Of course he was struggling.

"I'll fry you. I mean it" I growl.

"I like to see you try" Kyora smirked in victory getting the boys clothes off.

"WHat chu looking at chu pigglets!" I growl covering myself with my hair. I felt one of them take off my bow out of my hair. That helps but still had no right to lay their nasty hands on my bow my momma left me. "Give that back " I whined.

"You don't look good in bows. You look plain sexy with nothing on you" Ryoura pured in Sesshomarus ear and pushed him down on the ground. " My turn first then you can have him Kyoura. Jyoura you can have him after Kyoura."

"Hm. Can't we all do him at the same time?" Jyoura asked.

"Ew. I don't want brothers touching me" Kyora hissed.

"We wouldn't touch you. We would only be touching him." Ryoura said to calm down his brother. "are bodys won't collied I promise."

"Good" Kyoura smirked.

"How about none of you get turns" I smirk hopping to get out of it.

"Nice try" was all I heard before I felt hands touching all over me.

"You'll never escape us" Kyora purred licking his tongue down the boys chest and lower.

"Your gonna be our beautiful doll" Ryoura sucks on his right ear and gropes sesshomarus man hood.

"Get off me" They taped my mouth shut.

"No can do" Jyoura licked his chest blossoms.

"His the most beautiful slave we have. Don't you agree brothers?" Ryoura says from sucking his earlobe to his neck.

"I agree" Kyora licked his fingers and put them up sesshomarus butt. Sesshomaru screamed but couldn't hear too good because of the tape. while he does that he goes up to the beautys mouth a kisses him and begs for opening. He doesn't get it. So he put one of his fingers deeper in and Sesshomaru shouted then that's when he got to put his tongue inside sesshomarus mouth.

safe

xxxxbla bla bla ...o.o sorry x.x can't do no more...if you want to write this part for me in the story . Let me know. I'll be glad to put your part here. I can't do it XD.

Sesshomaru lays there panting laying on the bed thinking of the prince. "Why was I thinking of him?" he blushed.

"See you later doll face" They all said with a kiss in the air. They shut the door and were satisfied of what they did.

"I want to get out of here" I thought to myself. I could easily get out of here. the thing is...I am chained to a stupid bed! WHy! I can't believe i'm about to say this but. "please my prince and shining amor. Please save me" That thought made the prince came into view again. Why...am I thinking of him again?


	4. Chapter 4

I still wait here. I know my prince will come to rescue me! I lay down on my bed thinking of a way to get out of this chamber. I have tried many times but they all have been a fail. I sigh myself to sleep but then a sudden cry perks my ears. "What could it be at this hour?" I sighed to look at the nearest clock. 4:35 a.m. "Wow.." I get up and pull the covers off. I froze when I heard guards or who ever...I stayed quiet until I heard the door creak open. Out came a Lord looking guy. I didn't know if he was bad or not but for some reason...When I looked at him he reminded me soo much of my prince. So without me realizing what I was doing..I got out from under the blanket and stood near the lord.

"Seems they were keeping another hostige" The guy looked down at me like I was a useless bug. How dare he. "You. What's your name? Who are you?" I froze...

"First you tell me who you are!" I put my hands on my hips angry. The guy just laughed at me then frowned to slap me in the face. "What was that for?" I asked with a low tone.

"Your a filthy dog demon are you not?" he points to me.

"I ...I am sir..." I look away not knowing where this is going.

"I"m a vampire and half demon. It's a confusing story to tell you. I am full spider demon." He looks down with disgust at me. I frown. "Dogs make my kind angry. We are enemys"

"Enemys..." I look down thinking of my father and mother. "Did my parents really have so much enemys...?" I think to myself.

"Well anyway... I'll be going.." the lord turned around and smirked. "How rude of me. My name is Lord Jay Jason Higgurashi Silver Stone."

"Sesshomaru" I muddered quietly.

"huh?"

"Sesshomaru" I said one more time.

"Sesshomaru eh?. Well Sesshomaru I see that makes you the great dog lords son. You'll become next lord won't you" Jason looked at me with a glare to his eyes.

"I was...Not anymore" I turn my head. Jason looked puzzled.

"Why not? Don't you want to take after your father?"

"Yes..I do. " I squeezed my hands tightly. "But...I had no training what so ever... My step m..." He froze. "I can't tell anyone about my step mom" I shake and look away.

"Take your time." I looked shocked at jason. Jason gave me a warm smile. My this was a turn of a event...weren't we enemys? "I see your confused. I'm enemys with another dog demon tribe. Your tribe I have no problem with. That is if you are who I am thinking of" Jason blushes of the thought of the beautiful dog demon.

"I don't know...Maybe..ask some questions. I might know then" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Good Idea. What was your mother and Fathers name?"

"Inunotaishou or you could call my daddy Touga. Momma was Inukimi and are last name was Takahashi" Jason looked wide eyed at me. Suddenly I hear him snap his fingers. I see guards coming towards him.

"Evie and Keith please take this young dog demon to the finest of our sweets. While your at it take him in the special traveling car" Jason herd them say hai or different in their lang.

BOOM

"what?" My eyes go wide seeing two guards come at me. "Wh..what?" I close my eyes shut tightly. I feel myself being lifted up into the air. I open my eyes to see i'm surrounded by sweets and in a new car.

BAM!

I look to see what that noise was. It was soo louder this time. It was near me . When I turned my head my heart stopped and my eyes wanted to water.

"Stupid acid! Ac0 -06 project is not working!"

"My prince" I said lowly...I saw him look at me. My heart skipped a beat then I hurried to look away.

"Loui Stop messing with those cimicals! You know only your brother is cabable of doing that." Jason shouted in the front of the car driving.

"Father! I have to. It's for my brother and..." That's when he looked at me again. "His been" He looks at me one more time this time shouting loud in my ears. "AHHHH! it's him!"

"Hmm?" I tilted my head and looked away. I was dissapointed. So I sighed.

"What's the matter?" he questions me.

"I thought you were..." My face goes pale and I look away. Jason and Loui both smirk at each other and laugh. " What..."

"Is it because i'm not your charming prince ?" I go stone for awhile seeing the two of them laugh at me. "Sh...shut up"

"Man my brothers lucky to have a sexy boy like you" Loui winked at me. I blushed again and looked away.

"WHo says that he has me !" I pant out of breath and my face is rushing with steam. Jason and Loui laugh at me.

"Looks like his playing hard to get" Jason laughed at sesshomaru growl.

"I agree"

xxxx

Mean while at Narakus house.

"Naraku...Please you must eat" the maiden rang.

"No..." Naraku stood there frozen like a statue.

"Naraku your father is on the way so please eat something so he doesn't get worried"

"..." Naraku turns his head and looks up at the black wall. His painted everything in his room black. Ever since that day his lost sesshomaru. His tried plenty of potions to try and sneak into that terriable castle. The thing just ended up in failure. Naraku got soo hurt where he painted beautiully pictures of the theif he caught. They were all over his walls. Some of the pictures were not very clean one picture painting was with the thief laying down naked with his hair spreaded everywhere on a velvet bed. The other looked like he was in a lake. Third one had a white flower in his hair and it looked to be connected with a silky white beautiful kimono with blue moons on it. The fourth one had the theif kissing the spider under a brightly moon with water below their feet. Sesshomarus kimono was lose to the right shoulder and part of the kimono had a slip to the hip. Naraku had his blue shirt yakata and his yakata blue pants. The last one was a picture of sesshoumaru laying on a swan pillow. Naraku imaged soo many things since the lost of the thief. Naraku even started drawing designs in his note pads. Naraku also started to love drawing sesshomaru every way he could think of. One day his mind got tired because he wouldn't eat and he started forgetting slow slowly about what the theif looked like. Now he sits on his bed trying to remember. He never forgot his face though. He knew he had a moon on top of his head.

xxxxxxxx

"Where's that useless brat?" Izoyai stormed back and forth in her room. "We looked everywhere! theres no sign of him anywhere" She sits down and thinks of where the prince sesshomaru could be. " I have to get him back. His what makes this house full of life.. his the key to something ...I know it is..." She growled lifted a object of a book called Cinderella. "What's this?"

Kiyomi smiled at her mother. "I found it over in the woods where I was traveling" Kiyomi smirked. "It's where we used to live. Look inside. You'll be very pleased"

"Oh really?" Izoyais eyes glowed brightly. Izoyai scans the book and reads it. She reads it over 4 hours and growls at it. "NO! No! I can't allow him to be free and also have his fathers money!" she tears it to pieces and stomps on it. "I 've got a better Idea...Sesshomaru is not going to be free ever!"

"Mother what Idea is it?" Kiyomi looked curious at her laughing mother.

"Lets just say. Sesshomaru is going to bring home the bacon!" Izoyai smirked seeing Kiyomi do the same.

"Oh yeah! that means gold? silver? and rule the world?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Anything we wish dearies. First we need to find that rat!"

xxxxxxx

"Well...can you tell me where are we going.." Sesshomaru looked to the side.

"It's very simple. " Loui got interrupted while they crashed into a huge rock. "What's going on?"

"Looks like we have war on our hands" Jason hissed.

"Great..Sesshomaru stay close to me as you can. Try to keep up" Loui hissed and ran after jason did.

"Wait!" Sesshomaru shouted. He saw allot of hungry demons and angry looking strong demons. they weren't ugly ones they were actually quite the lookers. Sesshomaru growled loud and ran as much as he could. "I had no training I said!" Sesshoumaru growled out loud. "Why couldn't be a day where I just do chores.." Sesshomaru sighed seeing the demons catch up to him. "I got to run faster...I just got to..." Sesshomaru looked at his feet starting to get swollen and he tripped hard and having the demons laugh at him. Sesshomarus feet were so sore but he had to get out of there. Sesshomaru shook heavy to get up but he fell back down. "It's no use" Sesshomaru looked down at his aching feet then back at the demons. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and just waited for the time to be over with.

"Come with me" I looked up to see someone offer there hands. I think to myself but then I gladly accept it. "Those demons are very tough. They been taking over all our place. I won't forgive such vile things. I know you smell of demon too but. You looked hurt...I couldn't ignore you" I smiled at him and he looked shocked at me. "What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes your name"

"My name is Sesshomaru Allen Takahashi Brad"

"Nice name. My name is Naruto."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's no use" Sesshomaru looked down at his aching feet then back at the demons. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and just waited for the time to be over with.

"Come with me" I looked up to see someone offer there hands. I think to myself but then I gladly accept it. "Those demons are very tough. They been taking over all our place. I won't forgive such vile things. I know you smell of demon too but. You looked hurt...I couldn't ignore you" I smiled at him and he looked shocked at me. "What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes your name"

"My name is Sesshomaru Allen Takahashi Brad"

"Nice name. My name is Naruto."

xxxxxxxx

"Nice to meet you Naruto" I take in huge breaths and rub my sore feet.

"Here ride on my back. I'll carry you to my nearest village" Naruto smiled down at me from the way we were positioned in.

"Sure..." I shook a little not knowing if this would be wrong or be right. Naruto picks me up and takes me to his village like he says but he told me it will take about three weeks to get there. I felt bad because I'm the reason slowing us down that's for sure. We reach a place to take a rest. "Were resting already?" I pondered looking at Naruto. Naruto just shrugs at me and says he needs his noodles in take. Funny...where have I heard that before...He hands me some noodels and I appolagize to say " No thank you. I don't eat Human food" He looks at me serious like I was insaine. I know I said I don't eat human food but I never tasted it because I still am not really fond of humans right now. Can you blame me...This boy though. He was no human. I could sence it the first time I saw him. "Naruto tell me. Your not a human are you?" he jumps at that question and I see him frown.

"No ...I'm not" Naruto put down his noodels. "I am a nine tailed fox demon. People have been scared of me for years. They call me a monster and what not." Naruto sighs and I see him start to shiver. "They even start to try killing me or some want my powers for power" I frown at such sadness. It seems humans are such vile creatures. I don't know why but I felt I could tell this boy everything.

"Tell me Naruto. Do you feel lonely?" I look into the fire as my stomach grumbels.

"Yeah I do get lonely. I do have some friends that support me" Naruto smiles at me. "Tell me Sesshomaru. What makes you...How do I say this..." I look at him strange. "How come you have no powers? How come you hate human food?"

"I...I do have powers I just didn't have training. I hate human food because... I.." I pause to think of an excuse. "I have no reason to. I have grown up always eating demon food" Naruto looks at me with worried eyes. "Why do you look at me like that?"

"You're bluffing. Your hiding something that you don't want me to know. Please you can tell me anything." Naruto put his hand on his chest. "Believe it! I will keep your word" I think about it for a few minutes and decide to give in.

"Okay. I never had human food. I am not fond of humans either" I cross my arms throwing a rock into the lake. Naruto looks straight in my eyes.

"Why do you hate humans?" He asked with a serious face.

"I hate humans because...because ...humans are just down right terriable" I shook remembering Izoyais face. I would so be dead right now. I haven't turned into her with her stuff plus it's been three years since I seen her. I was stuck in that horriable castle for three years. I wonder if that prince even cares about me.

"Sesshomaru..." Naruto looks sad and comes to stand by me to rub my shoulder. "Take your time. You can tell me when the time is right" Naruto gave a small smile. I look at him seeing no lies in those blue eyes. I shrugg and we gather are stuff to get back to heading out.

"Sesshomaru!"

Xxxxxxxx

"So now that's finally over" Loui panted putting his sword away and turning around to see sesshomaru messing. "WHAT!" Loui made a woops face. " I forgot...He had no training apparentily"

"Loui...How many times did I have to tell you that Narakus mate doesn't exactly know how to fight" Jason sighed hitting his own head. "Plus this makes it worse again because If sesshomaru falls for someone else than naraku may never smile again."

"It's all my fault" Loui tilted his head to the ground and got his sword out.

"Yes it is your fault but it's alright. Everyone makes mistakes son" Jason tapped his sons shoulder. "Lets both go find Narakus mate"

"Hai!" Loui smiled.

xxxxxx

Naraku sneaks out of his castle again. "I got to try again. I can't give up" Naraku ran fast as he could to that castle his mate was in. "Huh? It's destroyed. " Naraku dropped to his knees. "I need to find something to know where my mate gone...I decided no more chikening out. I'm going to save my mate. " His heart skipped a beat. "I know I love him. The first time I laid my very eyes on you my Love"

 **He stayed quiet and walked to his throne. He looked up at the thief and his heart pumped faster than ever. "He doesn't look like he has had a bath in ages…" he thought to himself. "His clothes are filthy and dirty also what happened to this poor boy…."**

 **"Prince Naraku we have captured the thief that has been stealing from us."**

 **"Stealing? Something not right at all..." He walked closer to the thief.**

 **"Excellent work men" He smirked at them and walked to the thief. "Stand up" he commanded. "He doesn't look like he wants to listen…oh but he did..." he thought."Wait a minute ..he took off.." He got captured and he was brought back to me. I looked at him oddly with anger in my eyes, and I ask him a few questions.**

 **"So is there a reason you're stealing from me?" I heild his neck in my hands.**

 **He ignores me and I hear the guards shouting at him.**

 **"Answer the prince thief!" the guard shouted at him.**

 **"Thats it.." I growl quiet and wait for the guard in return of the theif.**

 **"Give me one reason. Why I shouldn't kill you!" the guards shouted at him.**

"I wonder where you are my sweet sweet moon"

xxxxx

"Sesshomaru"

"Huh?" I turned my head and my eyes go wide. "How did you find me?" I slowly walk behind naruto.

"I missed you. Please come home sweety"

"Why do you suddenly want me know?" I ask looking at my step mom seriously.

"Okay..Maybe I don't care about you but...I need you" Izoyai smirked.

"..." I looked down at the ground.

"Don't care about him?" Naruto thinks to himself then his eyes go wide remembering a question of what Sesshomaru asked."Naruto tell me. **"Naruto tell me. Your not a human are you?"** "He did ask me if I was a human or demon" **"Tell me Naruto. Do you feel lonely?"** "He must be lonely also **" "I hate humans because...because ...humans are just down right terriable"** Could this person be the reason why sesshomaru hates humans?"

"Come home with me Sesshomaru!" Izoyai stomped her foot.

"Y...yes step mother..." I turn my head at Naruto and wave good bye. That's before I was exspecting him to pull a gas trick and him pulling me away from my step mom. I was about to say something but when I saw narutos face I stayed quiet. He looked so angry I didn't want to upset him even more. The thing is I don't want to get punished anymore either. I feel him lift me on his back and runs off.

"Tell me Sesshomaru" Naruto says running. "Is that lady your mother?"

"No..That's my step mother" I sigh and take a big breath. "I say thanks for helping me escaping. Naruto I got to go back" I was about to jump off but I felt his hand squeeze me tighter. I blush with rosey cheeks and I stayed quiet.

"So...sorry I didn't mean to squeeze your butt" Naruto blushed. "Look Sesshomaru. Go ahead and hate me but I refuse to let you go back to that step mother of yours." Naruto ran harder.

"Naruto..." I look to the side not knowing what really to do. "Father mother. What shall I do?" I feel naruto stop and put me on a log and goes to get some fire wood. I see him coming back breaking the wood up and putting them in to the fire. Naruto sighs and looks to me.

"Tell me Sesshomaru. Please be honest to me" I sigh in defeat and I start talking about my past and what's happened there and then.

two hours of talking and him listening. It becomes quiet for a few minutes then he asked me a questions. "Sesshomaru would your father want you to stay at a horriable place such as that?" I thought hard about it.

"No..." Now that I think about it. Maybe I was wrong staying with them..

"Sesshomaru Your fathers last words. Think of them closely" I close my eyes and think hard of the last words my father said.

 **"Father don't leave me like momma did" The now 7 year old boy teared on his father near the hospital bed.**

 **"You will always be my little angel Miracle remember that"**

 **"I will father" he held his fathers hand onto his.**

 **"Don't ever give this to anyone and I mean Anyone" He coughed hard.**

 **"I promise daddy" He retrieved the item. It was allot of cash and so he send it to his first heir which made Sesshomaru soo happy but he was sad he was losing his father. "Daddy please don't go"**

 **"Daddy will be with you always. I love you son. I want yo-" with those last words he was about to past away to the next. Sesshomaru was balling of sadness and his father thought it was sad that the only family member that came was his son. Inunotaishou felt like he has failed his son and now he has let him live with maniacs. He wanted to tell him one more thing ."I've failed you my son" Sesshomaru shook his head no and was crying along with eri.**

 **"No father you have not" Sesshomaru shook his head over again. "you have been the greatest father i've ever had!"**

 **"Sesshomaru promise to le" Inunotaishou started to shake and cough.**

 **"Promise to what dad?" sesshomaru tried to listen carefully.**

 **"Leave" He said softly and has pass away to the next.**

 **"Promise to never leave here? Is that what you mean?" Sesshomaru said to himself softly. "I'll do it for you father. I won't let you die in this grave yard alone. I promise i'll be next to you.**

I try to think harder again and again until I get it.

 **"No father you have not" Sesshomaru shook his head over again. "you have been the greatest father i've ever had!"**

 **"Sesshomaru promise to le" Inunotaishou started to shake and cough.**

 **"Promise to what dad?" sesshomaru tried to listen carefully.**

 **"Leave" He said softly and has pass away to the next.**

 **"Promise to never leave here? Is that what you mean?" Sesshomaru said to himself softly. "I'll do it for you father. I won't let you die in this grave yard alone. I promise i'll be next to you.**

 **"Sesshomaru promise to le"**

 **"Leave"**

 **"Sesshomaru promise to le"**

 **"Leave"**

My eyes go wide. "Sesshomaru promise to leave. That's what he said" I fall down and break down to cry. "Father please forgive me. I'm such an idiot. I promise this time. I will leave father." I lay on the ground crying my eyes out and remembring that book. "I have to get that book back. But i'm not strong enough yet" Naruto smiles at me and taps my shoulder.

"I'll be happy to help you train." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Naruto. Really thank you" I smiled and looked to the stars knowing what my next goal was to do.

"First your gonna get healed then you can train" He flicked my forehead softly.

"Alright" I smile and gasp seeing my father right next to me.

"Congratulations My son. You have finally found the road of freedom. You are not completely free. Stay away from them." I look at him with wide eyes still and look down.

"I can not do that father. I need to get that money and book you trusted me with. I need to get that back" I looked at his worried face.

"Son. Please don't worry about it. You were just a kid." I saw my father smile down at me. I felt his warm arms hug me. "Son My time is soon to go. Please listen to what I have to say. Stay away from them. You are the key to making everything happy and well you'll soon find out. Your powers are locked right now but.. that's a good thing right now I guess." My father starts to fade into the air.

"Father no! Please I want to be with you again" I run to catch up to my father.

"Son. There is one way. If you can get this stone that where I was barried. I can stay incontact with you all night. The only thing is night is the only time I can come out. Don't think about getting that either. It's too dangerous" My father faded away.

"Thanks father" I whispered low to myself. "Forgive me but I'm going after that stone and book"

 **TO be continued.**


End file.
